Horseshoes&Hand Grenades
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: Most likely a one-shot unless requsts to be longer. Really just the night the Curtis parents died.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!**

A happy family, thats what anyone that knew them would tell you, but they were so much more. They were the family everybody envied. Not because of money, they didnt have a lot . Not because of their house, it wasnt at all fancy. It was their family, they were perfect. Until one day, something changed that perfect family. Everyone thought it would break the boys, heck it almost did. The cops pulled up to the small run down house that had been full of love. The younger of the two hesitated to knock on the door, but finally gained the courage to do it. Three knocks. Thats how it started.

"Hello, sir." A handsome young man with shining golden hair opened the door.

"A-are you Darrel Curtis?" The plump gray haired man stuttered.

"No, just a second." The darling boy disappeared back into the house. Emerging just a minute later with a muscular dark haired young man, both wearing somber expressions.

"I'm Darrel." Stated the older of the two, extending his hand to the officers.

"I'm so sorry son, but your parents were in an accident. There were no survivors." Explained the younger of the two officers. The boy known as Darrel looked as if he would fall on his face at any second. The handsome boy with the golden hair looked lost, but there was one more person that nobody saw. Ponyboy, he had been standing behind his two brothers. listening to everything the officer had to say. He turned around, and walked to his room. His only thoughts were how his life was over, how it should be over. He went to his dresser, and grabbed his blade. Ready to end it all, but something caught his eye. A picture of his whole family hung on the wall right in front of him. He heard his brothers searching for him, their cries and pleas for him to go talk to them, but he just ignored it. eventually knocking started on his door.

"Pony?" He didn't make a sound.

"Ponyboy, open the door" Darry pleaded.

"Oh god Dar, he heard. He had to of heard, who knows what did." Screamed a hysterical Soda. that was all it took for the oldest boy to doing into action. He rammed into the door, but the old wood was strong.' Mom must've had a key somewhere.' He thought, remembering when he had been  
mad because he couldn't play football that day. Their mom got into the room even though he'd locked the door. He searched the kitchen, their room, the family room, but he couldn't find it any where. He noticed something behind the picture of Pony, Soda, and himself. Checking behind it he fount the  
keys. Without waiting a second he ran to Pony's door, shoved the key in the lock praying to god it would work. The heavens answered his prayers as the lock clicked. Soda ran infront of him pushing the door open. There sat Pony, knife still clutched in hand staring at the picture.

"Pony." Soda whispered. Pony turned his head just slightly so he was looking at Soda.

"I was going to do it," he started now looking at the switch clutched in his hand," but I couldn't." He said tears filling his beautiful eyes.

"We'll get through this Pony." Soda explained walking slowly towards Pony. He dropped the blade, causing Soda to run to his little brother, and engulf him in a hug. Darry followed in a similar manner. This would be hard to get through, but they would get through it.

So you see, people said they would finally break, that their perfect family had come to an end. They were almost right, but almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades.

 **A/n I'm pretty sure this is just going to be a one-shot, but if you guys want I can make it longer. It'd be great if you**  
 **check out Shot Gun, it should be up sometime tomorrow, Thank you.**


	2. An

hey, sorry this isnt a chapter. i will try to update this tonight, but there are no garuntees. sorry, but a lot is going on at the moment, and im writing this from the hospital. please dont hate me, im sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does**.

The next day, the day they had to tell the gang. The boys knew how devastaded it would make them, but they had to know too. The door opened revealing four boys. Ponyboy stayed right by Soda as Darry motioned the boys to the couch.

"I have to tell you something, and its not good." Darry stated looking at his feet. The four looked at the young man urging him to explain. "There is no easy way to say this." He sighed." Mom and dad were in a wreck. There were no survivors." He finished, tears welling up in his eyes. No one said a word, all were too shocked.

"Where's Soda an the kid?" Asked Dallas. At the question Darry started too panic. 'What if Pony pulled a repeat of last night? Pony was much too unstable, he should've paid more attention.' He thought. The worry had to of been present on hos face because the gang was looking at him worridly.

"What is it Dar, they wern't in the car were they? Oh god please." The rusty haired boy in the Mickey Mouse shirt questiond.

"No, they weren't. I'll be right back." Darry explained jumping out of the chair, and rushing to Pony's room. When he opened the door he saw Pony sitting on his bed, eyes red from tears. "Pony honey, are you alright? You know Soda, the gang, and I are here for you. we always will be. Please don't hurt yourself, baby we need you." Darry informed Pony softly not sure what was going on.

"What?" The voice belonged to Soda.

"Soda, thank God. I wasnt sure if Pony was alright. I thought he was alone in here, and I was worried that he might hurt himself." The eldest explainded.

"I'm alright, Darry." Pony explained, trying to reassure his oldest brother. He hadn't meant to scare his brothers like that last night, he just didnt know how to handle it.

Darry sighed in releif. "Why don't we go sit with the gang." He Suggested. Both boys agreed, and walked into the room together.

"Shoulda figured the tagalong was stealin' Soda." Said a bitter Steve.

"Look here, you have no idea what..." Darry was cut off.

"Darry." Pony whispered shooting him a look that said 'please don't tell them.'

"It's just now is not the time, Steve." Darry finished understanding Pony's silent plea. The boys seemed to know there was something greater, but they didn't push it. Like Darry had said now was not the time.

All day the boys had spent comforting each other. By the time night rolled around most of them left, except Steve. He had explained to Soda earlier that his old man had yet again thrown him out. A bed was made on the couch for him, and the three brothers sought refuge in their own rooms. Everyone had fallen asleep, the clock read 1:30 a.m., and the house was quiet. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but that was about to change. A blood curdling scream rang through the house. Coming from the youngest boys room. The three older Greasers were up, and in his room in a second. "Wake his brother. It took awhile, but he finally got him up. Pony was pale, and shaking like a leaf.

"What was it about kiddo, are you ok?" The oldest Greaser asked, concern woven in his voice.

"I-I-I don't r-remember." The small boy stammered. Darry sighed rubbing Pony's back.

"How about I sleep in here tonight." Suggested Soda.

"Ok little buddy, night you two." Darry said fiddling both their hair. "Try to get to sleep Pony." He said walking out  
the door. Steve followed without saying a word. Darry went to  
his room, and Steve retreated back to the couch.

"Stupid kid, he was probably fine. All he wanted was Soda's attention." Grumbled an annoyed Steve. "I'll get him for it in the morning." He whispered to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/n sorry I haven't updated, but apparently the hospital and I just can't seem to get enough of each other. I know that I'm stuck here til at least Friday, but I promise I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for being patient!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

"Hey Pony, I gotta go down to the court house. Soda already left. He went down to the DX." Darry explained. He was going to go apply for legal custody of his brothers. Sure that moved college out of tje picture, but it was worth it for his brothers.

"Ok." Was Pony's short response.

"I'll be right back, baby. Steve is gonna stay with you until Soda or I get back. I love you kiddo." Darry said walking out the door. Steve was sitting on the couch glaring at Pony.

"What, What'd I do?" Pony asked confused.

" Last night, I know that was just an act to get Soda's attention." Steve bitterly spat.

"What, you think I wanted them to have to get up?" Pony questioned innocently.

"Don't play dumb, kid. I know you wanted the attention. Now that your parents are gone you won't be able to get it from them. So you're going to play it up from Soda and Darry. You probavly don't even care that they're gone, as long as its about you." Steve's words stung Pony's heart. How could he think that.

"Why do you think that?" Pony asked in a hurt voice.

"Its obvious, everyone would be better off without you." Those words stuck to Pony, and they hurt more than any physical pain ever could. He thought about the other night. Maybe he should've just done it.

"I won't bug you anymore." Pony replied trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Good." Steve glared. Pony hung his head, and walked to his room. Now he was convinced he was a problem, his brother's were just to nice to tell him.

Steve sat there thinking about what he had said to Pony. It's not like he meant to be so harsh, but it just sorta happened, and it felt good. That sounded mean, but it did.

"I guess I should go apologize." Steve mumbled to himself. He walked to Pony's room, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. 'Fine, I won't apologize' Steve thought. He walked away. Not too long after Darry got home. When he walked in he looked around the room.

"Where is Ponyboy?" Darry asked noticing that he wasn't in the room.

"He's in his room, Darry. Why don't you relax, he's not a baby. He can take care of himself." Steve stated. Darry ignored him going straight to Pony's room. He tried the knob, but it was locked. Now Darry was panicked.

"Pony kiddo, open the door." No response came. Darry ran into the family room grabbed the keys, and ran back to Pony's room. When he opened the door Pony was laying on the bed asleep. Darry went, and sat on the bed. He shook his baby brother, and realized he'd been crying. He also noticed a broken picture, and a red liquid on ton the shards.

"Come on, Pony. Wake up!" Darry said frantically shaking Ponyboy. He stirred slightly, and landed a hazey stare on Darry.

"Darry?" Pony asked barley above a whisper.

"Yeah kiddo, its me." Darry informed, checking over Pony's body. He picked up his left arm, causing Pony to hiss in pain. Darry pulled his hand away quickly. When he pulled it back he noticed the red liquid on his hand.

"That hurt, Dar." Pony explained.

"I know, kiddo. You gotta tell me what happened." Darry said examing Pony's arm again. It was a deep cut, and it had bled a lot. He needed a hospital.

"I dropped the picture. When I picked it up a piece of it cut my arm." Pony explained.

"Why didn't you tell Steve? Pony, I'm taking you to the hospital. You're losing too much blood." Darry informed.

"He said I was a bother. I didn't want to make him mad." He informed his oldest brother as he picked him up. This made Darry furious. If he'd gotten there any later his baby brother could've bled out.

"Don't ever think like that. You are not a bother." Darry said.

"I'm tired." Was Pony's only response. This made Darry go even faster.

"Don't go to sleep, okay." He sternly told his baby brother. "Steve get the car started. We're going to the hospital." Steve was about to ask why, but then he saw Ponyboy's small frame in Darry's arms. He started to feel really bad. What if this was all his fault? Steve drove, and Darry held Pony, who was on the verge of passing out in his lap. The 18 minute drive seemed more like 8 hours. Pong was unconscious when they reached the hospital. Darry didn't even wait for the car to stop before getting out, and running inside.

"I need a doctor right now!" Darry frantically exclaimed.  
Nurses rushed around him. One called for a gurney, it was there within in seconds. Pony was placed on it, and wheeled off. A young dark haired women handed Darry papers to fill out right when Steve walked in.

"Is he ok?" Steve asked nonchalantly. Darry walked up to Steve expressionless.

"I don't know." Darry informed, anger present in his voice.

"I'm so-" Steve was cut off by a punch to the face." What was that for?" Steve asked holding his nose.

"This is all your fault." Darry spat.

"How?" A confused Steve asked.

"You told him he was a bother." Steve's face turned guilty.

"H-he didn't d-so that to himself, d-did he?" Steve stuttered.

"No, but he didn't want to bother you after he got cut. He coulda died if I hadn't showed up when I did." Darry said, calming down. Steve said nothing. H e just sat there feeling guilty.

" Why don't you go call Soda." Darry suggested. While Steve was calling Soda the doctor came out.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Trent. I stiched Ponyboy up. it was fairly deep, but nothing that won't heal. He is getting a blood transfusion, just to be safe. So he will need to stay for a few hours to make sure he doesn't have an allergic reaction. You can go see him now if you want." He informed the oldest Curtis.

After a few hours they were allowed to go home. Pony would be fine, but just wait till Soda got the whole story.

Hope this wasn't too bad, Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

The handsome young man known as Sodapop Curtis arrived at the front door. He was unaware of the events that had occured earlier that day. Turning the knob he opened the door, taking a quick survey of the room. Ponyboy was asleep on the couch, but Darry wasn't in sight. He walked in, and heard noise in the kitchen. So instead of waking Pony up he went to see what was going on. arriving in the kitchen the sight he was greeted with confused him.

"Whats goin' on guys?" Soda asked Darrel and Steve. Both looked at him for a minute before Darry spoke.

"Why don't ya ask ol' Steve here." Darry stated glaring at Steve. Soda just turned his gaze to Steve urging him to explain.

"Well, Pony got hurt today." Soda's face went white.

"How, what happened?" The boy's voice quivered slightly.

"His arm got cut pretty badly. I'm sorry." Stuttered Steve, Soda's expression now looked confused.

"About what?" This really confused the handsome young man. He waited for an anwser from his best friend, but got nothing.

"Steve told Pony what a bother he is. It made Pony upset so he went to his room. a picture frame got broken, and whil he was cleaning it up he fot his arm cut pretty good. Since Steve told him he was a bother he didn't say anything to him. when I got home I found Pony asleep in his room. It didn't look like anything had happened. After I figured out what had happened we took him to the hospital. He was out cold before we got there. They gave him blood and stiched him up. Right now he's pretty doped up and out of it from the anesthsia and medicince they gave him. He bled a lot I haven't changed the sheets on the bed yet so you can see if you want."After Darry said that Soda's vision turned red with anger.

" He is not a bother, he has never been a bother, and you know it Randle. You know how sensative he is. How could you hsve been so stupid, especially now? Why'd ya tell him he was? The middle Curtis screamed. Steve backed up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Soda." Steve cried pathetically.

"Sorry isn't enough, Steve. He coulda died. I have nothing else to say to you."Soda's voice was now pleading. The anger gone. Steve had nothing to say. Soda threw his hands up, and walked off to Pony's room. He was almost afraid to see just how badly Pony had been injured. Seeing the sheets made Soda want to vomit. It looked like Pony had been murdered. He'd had enough of this, and decided to go check on Ponyboy.

"Hey baby, wake up honey." Soda coaxed shaking the young boy lightly. He had been so focused on Pony that he hadn't notice Darry come in.

"I told you, little buddy. He's pretty doped up, it'll be kinda hard to wake him." Explained the eldest Curtis. The boy with the wheat gold hair nodded in acknowledgement, but proceeded to gently shake the younger boy. Eventually the aburn stirred lightly, barely opening his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo." The words left the middle Curtis' mouth at a whisper.

"Soda?" You could tell by his voice he was tired. Soda put on a smile.

"Yeah kiddo, how do you feel? Soda asked gently.

"Tired," Pony replied already dozing off.

"You don't hurt?" Asked Soda still concerned. Pony mumbled a reply, Soda kissed his forehead.

"Its ok baby," Soda whispered. He layed down on the couch beside Pony. "Nobody will ever hurt you; I promise."

A\n Hopefully that wasn't terrible. Tell me what you thought, I love the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 **Soda's POV**

I woke up to the smell of food. Ponyboy was still asleep, and we were still on the couch. I got up carefully as to not wake Pony. Walking into the kitchen I saw Darry cooking dinner.

"Whatcha makin' Dar?" He was stirring something.

"Maccoroni and cheese, Pony's favorite." A smile played at his face. I nodded in agreement. "Is he still asleep?" Darry asked, looking behind me to see if Pony was there. I was about to answer, but was Interrupted by the door slamming. I heard Two-Bit trying to wake Pony up, and it didn't sound like he was having much luck. He gave up, walking in to the kitchen with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong with, Pony?" He looked ginuinley worried. That's one thing about Two-Bit, he might be crakin' jokes all the time, and if you didn't really know him that well your think he was just a dumb drunk obssed with Mickey Mouse. But that's not the case, when it comes to the gang you better watch what you do 'cause you'll have one pissed Two-Bit if you don't. Especially when it comes to Pony.

"He's pretty doped up right now," Darry informed.

"Why, what'd he take?" Two-Bit's face didn't change.

"He didn't take anything, he had to get stitched up. The doctors gave him some medicine, strong stuff at that so he's out of it." I informed our bow confused friend. I walked out of the room as Darry started filling him in on everything that had happened.

After about ten minutes i heard Two-Bit scream In anger. " Where the hell is Steve?" This caused Pony to stir lightly.

"Shh, its okay honey." I soothed him. Two-Bit came walking into the family room, and kneeled in front of Pony.

"Hey, kiddo." Of course Pony only moaned in response, but Two-Bit didn't mind. He lifted Pony's arm up to examine the bandage. He saw where the blood had seeped through. He looked so upset. "I can't believe Steve said that to him."

"I kn-" I was cut short by Darry informing us that dinner was ready. I really wanted to let Pony sleep, but he needed to eat. "Hey baby, wake up." I shook his shoulder lightly, but gradually got rougher so I could wake time up.

"What Soda?" A small whisper was expelled from my baby brothers mouth.

"Suppers done, and you need to eat." I informed trying to sit Pony up. He complied so I helped him into the kitchen. Two-Bit told Pony how worried he'd been, and Darry asked Pony if he felt alright. Pony was still really dopey, but I could see there was something he wanted to say.

"Look guys, I don't want you to be mad at Steve." Pony spoke rather inarticulately.

"But-" everyone was cut off.

"Please," Pony pleaded. We didn't like to upset Pony so we all complied. After supper I helped Pony to bed, I was going to sleep in his room tonight because I didn't know if he'd have another nightmare, but I wanted to be safe. Plus he was so out of it. I informed Darry of what I was doing, hoping there wouldn't be any protests. Luckily for me there weren't. I said goodnight, and left Darry and Two-Bit for Pony. I crawled in. Ed beside him, slinging my arm around him and pulling him into me. I kissed his for head, " I love you, baby." I wasn't expecting him to reply.

"I love you too, Soda." He slurred hurrying his head into me. Then I let the darkness creep up on me, and soon both of us were asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing what you think, and thank you Pony'sgirlfriend for helping me sort out my POV's for this chapter. If you any of you have suggestions I'd love to hear them! ~K**


	7. Chapter 7

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton.**

Two boys, a dark haired boy and a tough looking tow headed boy were making their way to the Curtis residents. They hadn't gone over there yesterday, wanting to give the Curtis' boy some space. Walking up to the door they just walked in. Nobody ever knocked unless it was the Fuzz, and they didn't want to do that to them. The house was fairly quiet, but you could hear people in the kitchen.

"Glory Sodapop, is that even edible?" The tow headed boy asked examining the purple and green eggs.

"Of course it is." Replied the handsome young man in exasperation. The dark haired boy Exqmined the sene. Something was missing, more like someone. Darry and Soda were there.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Asked the dark haired boy in a small tone.

"He's still asleep, the doctor said it could take a day, or two for the strong stuff to wear off." The oldest boy explains; forgetting that Johnny and Dally didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Johnny's face contorted in concern, but the tow headed boy looked as sharp as ever.

"What happened to him?" Came the question from Dally, his tone stayed steady and cool. Yet again Darry explained the whole story while Soda snuck out to check on his baby brother. Dallas cursed cooly even after Darry told him about Pony not wanting them to blame Steve. Being Dally he ignored it.

"Stay here Johnnycake, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back after a while." Walking was the last thing on Sally's mind. He was gonna go confront Steve, and not the way Steve would like. He walked down the street smoking a weed every so often. Finally he reached the house of Steve Randle. He sat on the porch casually waiting for the gang member to come out, luckily for him he only waited five minutes.

"Hey Dally," Steve said cooly.

"Don't play shit with me Randle, why'd ya say what ya did to the kid?" Dally asked without hesitation, Steve gulped knowing how much trouble he was in now." Pony said he didn't want anyone mad at you, but I've gotta settle this before we can be cool. Steve was about to respond, but Dallas sent a powerful punch right to his nose.

'Why is it always my nose?' The young mechanic thought. He wasn't going to dare hit Dally, he figured it safer to just take what Dally gave him. Dallas is one cat you don't want to mess with. Of course Dallas always fought fair, and was well respected in a fight. He felt a few more blows to his face, and some to his torso. That had seemed to satisfy the tow headed boy who was now smirking at Steve.

"Now I'm not mad at you," Dally said triumphantly. Steve was spitting blood, but was glad that Dally had done that. It made him feel less guilty ,and he only got what he deserved. "Come on buddy, let's go to the Curtis'. We don't want them getting suspicious, one we get there you'd better apologize to the kid though." Dally informed.

"Don't worry, I will," Steve convinced. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. When they got to the Curtis house the first thing Steve did was ask about Pony.

"Sorry Steve, but he still asleep. You can see him when he gets up." Darry informed casually.

"Alright," he sighed. He really did feel bad about what he said to Pony. He really just hoped Pony could forgive him.

 **Thank you to Mycookiegirl for the suggestion. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also I would like to know if you like the third person POV, or the first person POV.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 **Pony's POV**

I woke up to somebody sitting by me. At first I thought it was Soda, but it wasn't. It was the last person I expected to be sitting with me. It was Steve. I just stared at him for awhile, he didn't seem to notice I was awake. I started to sit up, which made the bed creak; grasping his attention.

"Ponyboy, I need you to listen to me, OK?" He almost sounded desperate.

"Alright." I bet I already knew what this was, but I wanted to hear him out.

"I'm so sorry, nobody hates you. I was just jealous, and stupid. You're part of this gang, hell your my kid brother; not just Soda and Darry's. I don't have biological siblings, I never grew up with that. Plus with my old man always kickin' me out. I guess I just don't a a very good temper, my patience is short. Glory Pony, I'm sorry. If you ever get hurt don't keep it from us, OK? No matter how mad I seem you better tell me. Can you forgive me?" Wow, I never knew Steve cared about me.

"I wasn't mad, just hurt." I explained, and before I knew it I was wrapped in a suffocating hug. I'm pretty sure he hugs harder than Darry.

"Hey, I have an idea," he whispered the plan to me. He got up and walked out of the room, and I crawled under the bed. I had a peice of rope in my hand. In just a couple minutes Two-Bit came walking through the door, barefoot. When he got by the bed he stopped, and called my name. I started wrapping the rope around his ankle. Man if you could a seen him jump, and scream. The whole gang came rushing in except for Steve who was in the hallway laughing. I crawled out from under the bed, flopped on my back, and looked up at Two-Bit innocently. By this point the whole gang was laughing. Two-Bit quickly picked me up, like I was nothing.

"Careful kiddo, I think you got snakes on your floor." He stated, shanken. He set me on the bed, and was quick to join.

"Umm Two-Bit, is this the 'snake'?" That was Johnny. He spoke between gasps from laughing so much. He threw the rope at Two-Bit, who yet again squealed like a little girl.

"Pony, did you do that," he asked trying to sound adult. I just laughed and nodded.

"Did Steve talk to you?" Dallas asked slightly curious.

"Yeah, we're good." As if on cue Steve rushed in and takled me. I got tickled till my sides hurt. Laughter continued through the morning, and poor Two-Bit will never live the 'snake' rope down.

 **Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
